kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alternate Woz
|gender = Male |motif = Smartwatch Future Kamen Riders Katakana Film |type = Villain |season = Kamen Rider Zi-O |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Hero vs. Kamen Rider Woz |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 1 (special) |casts = Keisuke Watanabe |image2 = KR Woz Pfofile.png }} was a zealous supporter of Geiz Revive from an alternate future, who defeated Ohma Zi-O on Ohma's Day. Using the BeyonDriver to transform into , White Woz traveled to 2019 to support Geiz's journey towards defeating Zi-O. After the rise of Zi-O Trinity, White Woz's timeline was erased, and he ceased to exist. History After Sougo Tokiwa decided to become Kamen Rider Zi-O once again and accept his possible fate as Ohma Zi-O, an alternate future was created, in which Geiz succeeded in killing Ohma Zi-O. Originating from this timeline, Woz decided to travel back in time to assist Geiz in killing Ohma Zi-O, while collecting three Miride Watches that shouldn't exist at the same time. Alternate Woz ended up losing his powers to the main version of Kamen Rider Woz. After the battle between Zi-O and Geiz was averted, Alternate Woz created Another Blade so as to end the world. During this, though, he came up with a back-up plan to obtain the power of Kamen Rider Hero to created an Another Rider based on him. He drew Takeshi into a dream world so as to obtain his powers, but Takeshi was immune to having his powers changed into that of an Another Rider. Alternate Woz was defeated and forced to retreat back to the main Kamen Rider world. Personality Forms White Woz uses a variant of Ride Watches called Miridewatches in the BeyonDriver to transform into Kamen Rider Woz and access forms based on Kamen Riders of the future. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 94.2 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 16.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 38.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 61.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. White Woz transforms into using the Woz Miride Watch. His visor reads in katakana, , while the logo on his forehead and shoulders reads in . This form's finishing attack is : Woz sends a green energy cube behind the enemy, then surrounds himself in a green energy tornado with a green character swirling around him before corkscrew kicking the enemy into the cube that transforms into a timer that explodes the minute it hits zero. - Futurerings= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.9 cm. *'Rider Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 18.0 t. *'Kicking Power': 44.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 87.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.6 sec. is Woz's Kamen Rider Shinobi-based form accessed using the Shinobi Miride Watch in the BeyonDriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. Using a Futurering ability, Kamen Rider Woz can harness the powers and abilities of Kamen Rider Shinobi via the Shinobi Miride Watch. In this form, he uses ninja techniques and skills to fight against his enemies. It also allows Woz to turn himself into a shadowy mist that can move through surfaces. - Kikai= '''Futurering Kikai' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.6 cm. *'Rider Weight': 120.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 30.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 72.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 56.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. is Woz's Kamen Rider Kikai-based form accessed using the Kikai Miride Watch in the BeyonDriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. Using this Futurering ability, Kamen Rider Woz can harness the powers and abilities of Kamen Rider Kikai via the Kikai Miride Watch. In this form, Woz can hijack any nearby lifeforms, includes human beings, to do as he wishes. He can also use this ability on a Ride Watch to summon a manifestation of another Rider. This form's finisher is the : Woz can control the antennae to deliver lightning strikes towards the enemy. }} }} Equipment Devices *BeyonDriver - Transformation device *Miride Watches - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Zikan Despear *Future Note - A notebook which allows White Woz to manipulate the probability of future events. Notes *Woz's Rider design is based on the Smartwatch: like the Apple Watch, along with its color scheme is very similar to Kamen Rider Necrom's Rider design from ''Kamen Rider Ghost. **Coincidentally, both riders are portrayed by the same suit actor: Eitoku. *Woz's Futurering forms are a play on the words "featuring" and "future". *Woz's Futurering forms only alter the strip running vertically across his torso, the shoulders, the neck area, and helmet crest, with the elements taken from the Future Riders being used in their designs. **The alterations run inverted to the standard Rider Armors, where the forms taken affect the entire body's armor, with the vertical strip being the only part untouched in the main Rider Armors outside of the personal upgrade Forms of Zi-O and Geiz. **This is based on how smartwatch wristbands can be swapped out for a different pair.